


Hide and Seek

by Meltrial



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltrial/pseuds/Meltrial
Summary: A quick game of hide and seek with the Taguel, Panne





	Hide and Seek

Your calves are burning with intensity that you had never felt  
Your breath comes out in heavy heaves when you actually have the chance to stop and recover slowly  
Your sweat is pouring down your forehead, soaking your already drenched top  
Left. Right. A quick turn. Jumping and leaping across branches and boulders.  
Right behind you, claws outstretched.  
Why did you agree to this

A game of hide and seek with your proud Taguel companion, Panne. 

It started just that morning. Panne was casually munching on assorted fruits as she watched some of her friends children playing in the fields.  
“What game are they playing?” She asks, turning to you  
“Tag. Do taguel not…” You say, stopping yourself from walking into the obvious answer.  
She ignored your faux-pas. “Tag? I assume it’s just them running around and tagging each other. That seems repetitive.”  
“Well there’s other games they play. Hide and seek, freeze tag. It’s all in good fun if you get enough people. It keeps them entertained and,more importantly, out of our hair.” You chuckle.  
“Hm. Hide and seek. That sounds like an apt diversion. It will aid my stealth techniques, so it’s also pragmatic. Care to be my prey?” She says, flashing her wide teeth.

And that was that. The game started at 5:00 AM. You had one hour to find the best hiding spot you could. To balance the playing field, she let you hide your scent, make fake tracks, and let you take what precautionary measures to counter her superior skills.  
The base is an old barrel she hung from a tree.  
She counted the hour - and you began your preparations.

You pour several vials of perfume in several locations, taking care to make sure there is no discernable pattern to them  
You take your boots off and craft a pair of shoes from twine and pine needles to hide your tracks.  
In good fun, you dig a few snares. Easy to escape from, but enough to buy you some time should she manage to catch you.

You dig a small trench and cover yourself in dirt and branches - and then you start waiting.  
The first hour passed, and you hear nothing on the cool, quiet morning. The morning dew slowly evaporated as the hour ticked away.  
You hear the shout. “Ready or not, be prepared! I shall hunt you down man-spawn.” from the distance.  
The second hour rolled around. A few small animals scurried about near your nest - none of them taking notice to your presence. They are sickened by the smell of the perfume, and quickly leave.  
On the third hour, however, you hear the familiar footsteps of a certain bunny.  
She slowly enters your field of vision. You cover everything except your eyes and keep watching her. She sniffs around, and starts searching the brush.  
“I saw the broken sticks, man-spawn. You’re here somewhere.”  
She takes a huge whiff of another bush and wretches - one of your scent traps.  
“Clever.” she says. “Very clever. My sight and hearing are more than enough to aid me, though.” She kneels on the ground, and starts twitching her ears. They slowly perk up, then slowly relax.  
Thinking quickly, you take a small stick and flick it directly behind her. She snaps her head, and sees nothing.  
She picks it up, then scans where you are.  
She sees you - just for a second, you think. Then, she passes her gaze over you.  
She slowly crawls along the ground, looking and scanning the area before trying to move on.  
When the coast is clear, you slowly slither across the forest floor, moving precious inches at a time. When you hear nothing, you make a mad dash to the barrel. Immediately behind you, someone sprinting.  
She’s dead on your tail - maybe two arms length away from you. A wild grin is plastered across her face.  
“You fell for it!” She gloated. “As if a stick could appear from thin air.”  
You try to break from her - dodging through the trees. Bending branches to snap back at her. Sudden zig-zags. It doesn’t trick her. She’s still in hot pursuit.  
You take a sudden right.  
Something wraps around your ankle - and you’re flying into the air, and everything is upside down.  
She casually strolls over to you.  
“That primitive thing? I saw it from a hundred yards away.” She’s smirking. She bends down to make eye contact with you.  
“Now, do I let you down, or do I let you suffer for a bit more?” She asks, playfully.  
“Please. Let me down.”  
“Hmm.” She says, smiling.  
She leans in, and gently presses her lips against yours. Her tongue rubs against yours softly.  
“You lose. Now, I’ll let you down. But, only if you promise we can do this again sometime.”  
You nod. She grabs you and cuts you down.  
“Tomorrow. But i’ll do better.” you say smugly...


End file.
